Shinobis of Konoha
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: The leaf has been changed...a lot. Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja of the Leaf, will do all he can to change it back to what it was...(Discontinued, don't bother.)
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: This is _fan_fiction, so I do not own the Naruto series, and I never will. The characters in this fan fiction are mostly characters from the manga, so I don't own them as well. However, the plot is mine, as well as a few other stuff, so please don't steal it!! (I am not putting a disclaimer in every chapter, so this one is for the entire story!)

**Shinobis of Konoha: Foreword**

I had the urge to write this fanfic when I finished reading volume 21 of the Naruto manga series, but the plot fully shaped when I finished volume 23. What I write/type in my fanfic may have quite a lot to do with the manga, so it would be better if you have read it. If you haven't, then this is about what's been going on:

_ When Sasuke begins to think that Naruto is surpassing him, he starts to long for power. Then the Sound ninjas came, inviting him to join Orochimaru. After pondering for a while, he decides to join them, leaving the Leaf for good. When Naruto goes off to find him, he learns that Orochimaru just wants Sasuke as a container to contain his soul, making himself immortal and also getting the Sharingan. But when Naruto finally catches up with Sasuke, Sasuke's only reply is that his need to gain power is more important than anything else...even his life or the Leaf itself.  
_  
This fic will (probably) contain seven chapters in total, including a prologue and an epilogue. There will be more than one character death, and if any of you have ever read any of my other fics (Not on FF.net!), then I have to tell you that this is nothing alike to them. I am trying (for the first time!) to write something serious, despite my awful English and lack of vocabulary. Since I don't have anyone to proof read my fanfic, I may have tons of mistakes-please tell me if you notice any! And, at last, thanks for spending time reading this foreword. Now, on with the story! ---


	2. Prologue: Crumbled Leaf

****

**Prologue: Crumbled Leaf**

****

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I was a ninja of the Leaf. Don't get me wrong-I still am, but not the same Leaf anymore.

Many things are still the same-Kakashi-sensei still looks lazy, Sakura-chan still thinks I'm stupid, Iruka-sensei still treats me at the ramen shop, Shikamaru still likes to look at the sky more than training, Hinata still has that weird way of talking, Kiba still has that dog of his…

But in other ways, nothing's the same.

Kakashi-sensei is now never late, Sakura no longer goes after Sasuke, Iruka-sensei no longer laughs that special smile of his, Shikamaru doesn't like to use that brilliant mind of his, Hinata actually states that she is the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and Kiba isn't loud anymore.

All because of Orochimaru…and Sasuke.

Two years after Sasuke left, the Sound attacked the Leaf. It was a sudden attack, and we weren't prepared. We gave all we could, fighting with every ninja and every technique. Even students are forced to battle, and as the result, many died. Children, some even younger than me, are forced to kill if they can. The only person who refused to kill is me. I can rip off an arm, break some bones, or harm a person so much he or she will never be able to fight again, but I cannot, and probably never will, kill anyone. Some say I'm a coward because of that. I just laugh back. They don't understand. No one has the right to destroy another life…break it, yes, but destroy it? It's just unthinkable…So I never killed.

It was life as hell. Tsunade-sama, along with Jiraiya, planned for a last assault. We would attack the headquarters straight ward, bringing Orochimaru out. Not by one chance did we expect to see Sasuke stand out. Sasuke who is no longer Sasuke. Sasuke's body that goes by the name 'Orochimaru'. So it was Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, and a mere genin who just happens to have a demon in his body against a giant snake and the Uchiha blood line. We didn't have any chance. Orochimaru, or Sasuke, attacked. Tsunade-sama took the first blow. I couldn't tell how much she was hurt from my angle, but I knew she's hurt badly from the look on Jiraiya. He simply yelled _'Run!'_ and he jumped away holding Tsunade-sama in his arms. That was the last time I saw him. I ran away, of course, and Orochimaru (or Sasuke…) let me go. I didn't know why then. What I know is, when I look at my past friend and rival, all I see is evil from someone not him.

After that, the Leaf became under his control.

That was when everything changed.

Hundreds of Sound ninjas gathered around the Leaf, surrounding us completely. Under Orochimaru's command, they started to produce an extraordinary ninjutsu, one no one has ever seen before. After they finished, the came inside the Leaf, and started building or stealing their own houses, right in the middle of the Leaf. I had no idea what the ninjutsu did right then. But when I looked around, I noticed something different, hidden deep inside everyone…all the people, all of the once proud Leaf members, aren't protecting their homeland at all. They just stood where they were, staring. At first, I thought it was just because they know we had no chance, but soon I know it's not just that.

Orochimaru has made the Hidden Leaf his slave.

No one, not even the Akimichi clan or the Hyuuga clan, complained when they were told to get out of their own houses.

I tried telling people, saying things like 'why don't you fight back' or 'that's your home, isn't it' but no one replied to my question.

I know I have come to hell.

I soon found out more about the ninjutsu. For example, _never_ say anything bad about Orochimaru. I did a few times, and people immediately attacked me. People I know, who fought at my side against him, now stood on his side…And, _never_ insult a Sound ninja. Not even in front of a Leaf. I did, just once, and half of the village was after me. Well, no, not really half of the village, but it felt like it. Anyways…I'm alone again. No one hates me this time, but no one's my true friend. I don't know why the ninjutsu didn't work, but I wished it did. Till this day, I blame Kyubi for that. Dumb fox.

Orochimaru moved into the village, along with his fellow Sounds. They build a head quarter in the middle of the Leaf, like a tiny Sound village. Sound within Leaf. It's totally disgusting. The Sounds treat us like dirt, sending us on missions that almost always have a high chance of death. I know Orochimaru doesn't trust me, for he only sends me on group missions, but still, they all have high risks. And he knows very well, even if my comrades are under his control, I wouldn't let them die.

My life from then became training day after day and resting only when I have to. I had tiny hope that I'll have anyone to help me, but I had to try to defeat the Sound. Days and days of chakra draining, nights and nights of nightmares…it continued on for nearly a year.

Slowly, I began to lose hope. There are too many of them, and only one against them. Knowing that, I still train hard, but no longer want to fight back. I began to learn to adapt, following the villagers ways. Sometimes, I wish to fight back, but then I know I can't. The Leaf's will has been broken, and the fire gone. I cannot fight for something that no longer exists, except in my memories. My dream to become the Hokage? Don't make me laugh. Why would I want that anymore? Not that it's possible. Training is the most important thing from then. I never took the chuunin test again, since I don't have a team and I don't want to work for Orochimaru. Staying a genin, it means he can only send me on C and D rank missions. Inside my mind, I know I have the power to become a chuunin, if not the brain. And so, I continued to train, wishing to surpass jenin level.

Two years have past since then. I have learnt much. The Leaf stayed the same, under Orochimaru's control. Sometimes I wish to end all this, and just die and forget all about this. But when I look at the sky, I think again, wishing that someday, somehow, the Leaf will be back to what is was again…you call that hope? Nah, I don't think so. It's just a stupid idea that'll never come true…I try to hope, oh god, I try so hard…but whenever I look at the people under Orochimaru's control…I dare not continue. No one dreams anymore, no one really wants to accomplish anything…they're all just puppets, and willing ones…I too one of them.

Kakashi-sensei has invited me on a walk. I could have refused, but I know I couldn't. For one, if I did, it'll seem weird, and for two, even if he's under Orochimaru's control, he's still my sensei. I would never have improved this much if it wasn't because of him…

'Kakashi-sensei?'

Like I said before, he's never late now. He actually arrived early.

'Hello, Naruto,' he replied, slightly smiling, 'I see you're here. Come on.'

'Where are we going?'

'Oh, nowhere.'

I was curious, but chose not to ask on.

We walked into the forest. He went through a few twisted turns till I was sure no one could have followed us. Does he want to say something that's secret? Why else would we come somewhere so far from the Leaf just for a walk…?

'We're here.'

I looked around. We were covered with trees, but still could see all around us. A perfect hiding place, as well as a good spying spot.

'Why did you choose this place?'

'I'm about to say something I wish no one else will hear.'

I felt a leap of hope, but soon stomped it out. It isn't possible someone else isn't under control, is it…? Maybe perhaps, just perhaps….

'Naruto…'

He sounded weird. Different from the one I knew. My heart broke again, knowing that he too is someone no longer himself.

'Why is it that you never say anything good about Orochimaru?'

So he suspects. At least it isn't one of the Sound…but what if more finds out? After all, like he said, unlike others, I never say anything good about Orochimaru. It draws attention, as I see now.

'And why is it that the rest of us think he's so great?'

Huh? I hope I hadn't heard wrong. Kakashi-sensei's wondering something like that? It means, it means that…

'Everyone says he's so great except you…sometimes I think he's great too, but I just don't know why…I don't have a reason, but I will do anything he says. Even I don't understand it…Naruto-kun, why is it you never do the same thing?'

I chose not to answer. Inside, I felt tears building up. And besides that, I also felt something I haven't truly believed in for a long time-a strong hope to beat Orochimaru. The Leaf isn't useless. We may be under his control, but we are fighting, deep down inside, we are fighting back bit by bit.

And we will beat him someday.

=========================================

Finally, this thing is up! As you might have noticed, this thing isn't quite edited...all because FF.net wouldn't let me upload HTML files. If you want to read the fully edited version, I'll put it in my homepage someday


End file.
